The Things I Never Said
by RainWisher
Summary: [PeterWendy, oneshot] There were things I never said to him, but something in my heart tells me he'll come back to hear them. And this time, I'll tell him 'I love you'.


Wow… I wasn't planning on writing another _**Peter Pan** _story, but it turned out to be such a hit, that I decided to do another one anyway.

Thanks to **KissYouGoodbye**, **Koki-chan**, and **Smilee5888** for reviewing my other _**Peter Pan** _story. You rock!

**Author note: **Sadly to say, I haven't watched the movie in several years. I apologize if the characters are somewhat (or totally) out of context.

Also, my other _**Peter Pan** _story (which is also a oneshot) is titled "The Second Star to the Right". If you haven't already, please check it out. You might find it likeable…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything used in this story except the plot and the "poem".

_**The things I never said,  
They tear up at my heart.  
But once I say them to you,  
We'll never be apart.**_

**The Things I Never Said**

Lying awake in bed had become a habit for the oldest Darling child. Sleepy as she may be, her mind was swirling around with thoughts.

_Was that night just a dream?_

Just three nights ago, a boy out a fairy tale story, _her _fairy tale story, had appeared in her bedroom window to take her to Neverland. What a spectacle. But it hadn't lasted. Oh no, Wendy just _had _to get homesick and ruin the whole dream.

But it hadn't been a dream. He was real. Peter—Peter Pan. The boy who never grew up, the boy who chased away pirates and Indians, the boy…

The boy Wendy realized she loved. But she had realized it just a little bit too late.

Wendy stared into the darkness. "There were so many things I would've loved to say to him," she whispered, as to not wake her two slumbering younger brothers. "I could've taught him so many things…"

But those were things she never said. She never told him about London, about her home, or school, or anything of her life, really. And she never said she loved him.

"What I wouldn't give for him to hear that…" the girl sighed, her blue eyes searching for the star that signified the land that was just beyond her fingertips.

**The things I never said**

Peter was feeling something he'd never really felt before. Ever since Wendy left, something in his chest had tightened, quite painfully. He felt lost, somewhat alone, and… dare he say it? Even sad.

Tinkerbell tapped his nose and scrunched up her face. Swirling a cloud of golden sparkles around her best friend's face, she waved her arms in a frantic circle.

"Tink," Peter complained. "What are you talking about? I'm not having feelings." He studied the frustrated fairy. "Whaddya mean Wendy?" he inquired, remembering suspiciously about how jealous his fairy-friend was of the girl. Tinkerbell sighed. She flew closer and quietly whispered something in Peter's ear. The boy's eyes widened.

"Something she never said to me?" he whispered, slightly awed. "Tink," he proclaimed. "I'm going to London."

**They tear up at my heart**

Wendy slid out of bed and over to the window seat. Her heart was beating quickly, and her cheeks were hot. _Something's not right… this is the way I felt when Peter was near me. _Closing her eyes, she lifted her face to the cool night air. Softly, she said, "The things I never said to you Peter… they tear up at my heart." Small tears collected in the corners of her eyes, and her hot face burned with the liquid. "I love you, Peter Pan."

Someone's warm, slightly rough hand took hers, and before she could even open her eyes, Peter's lips had connected with her own.

**But once I say them to you**

He was dumbfounded. Love? Ha, yea right—he was a boy. Just a _kid. _Out of all the millions of men in England, his Wendy had chosen a boy who lived in a land of fantasy. But it felt good—oh did it feel good to hear _I love you _coming from her.

But Wendy was _crying. _Why? Peter cocked his head cutely, studying the girl's face. Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes damp with tears; her face was lifted to the cool night breeze. Then, her lips began to move.

"I love you, Peter Pan." Suddenly, Peter's cheeks felt hot, and something in his stomach roared. He took Wendy's slender hand into his own, and kissed her. Gave her a thimble, in his mind. Peter tasted salt, sweet, and something more. And this, he knew, felt right.

**We'll never be apart**

Opening her eyes, Wendy flung her arms around Peter, pushing him right out the window. The two of them plummeted towards the ground, but Wendy wasn't afraid. "Fly, Peter," she whispered into their kiss. Nodding, the boy swooped up and landed them on the roof.

"Wendy," he started nervously. "I don't know what I feel…" Wendy giggled.

"You gave me a thimble."

Grunting, Peter took her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. Raising their intertwined hands into the air, he said, "Wendy, I give you more than a thimble. I give you… my feelings."

Wendy smiled gently. "Yes, Peter. _Feelings. _It's called love." Leaning against him, they gazed at the beautiful night sky. Both of them felt that this was what was truly right. And they both realized something more…

There was nothing left unsaid.


End file.
